Patience
by honeybeeze
Summary: Kagome could only wait for Inuyasha for so long. Post-Naraku.
1. Exhaustion

_2/28/13 I've decided to go back and make a few corrections with grammar as well as things I didn't like. Everything's pretty much the same if you had read the original. _

_I might decide to do the 2nd and 3rd chapter, but no promises. _

_Just because I went through this again, doesn't mean there won't still be mistakes :) _

_~Honey Beeze_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>When she was young, he was too much.<p>

That blue eyed, cocky, wolf was over bearing, and too late. She had loved someone else, so engrained into her heart, that she felt nothing could remove it.

Of course, she was later proved wrong and now it was ripped open, oozing blood with each movement. Every twitch, every blink, every whisper, she could feel the blood pumping out of that hole that the half demon left. But it doesn't matter anymore, because she could barely feel the leaking blood. It had been a long time ago, and the feeling bad dulled.

"Kagome," The young women turned with a smile to the women behind her. Kagome's eyes fell to the swollen belly the women held.

"Your due any day, Sango," Sango smiled before rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, hopefully our last for a while," Kagome nodded before turning back. She had always loved how beautiful this time period was. How natural it all was.

How wrong it was for her to be there and enjoy it.

Why was she here? She asked Sango. But the ex- demon slayer didn't answer, mostly because she couldn't. In fact why was she there in the first place? If the God's had decided she belonged there, why wasn't 't Kikyo, or herself, reborn then? Its because there was no fate in life.

The God's didn't care if the world was ruled by evil or if one sad girl felt the need for a place in the world.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"But, Kagome, it's almost night. . ." Sango said.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much" Kagome smiled, waving over her shoulder. She was no longer that young girl that fell into the well.

The well.

She approached it, placing her hands on her soften, worn wood sat silently as though waiting for her to make a move. She hadn't tried the well in years. She hadn't seen her family in years; her brother would be grown, her mother old, her grandfather most likely dead. When she first decided to never return, she thought she would started a family to replace them with here.

"Kagome?" She removed her hands from the well and spun, spotting a blue eyed demon. A demon who hasn't changed since the Naraku was killed. A demon she hadn't seen since then. She figured he had mated and moved on; she had.

"Kouga!" She smiled before he shot at her, clutching her in his sun kissed arms. Before he retracted himself quickly, as though she burned him. She could see his nostrils flaring as his grin faltered.

"So you mated with the mutt." She felt it then, the sluggish oozing of the blood. She smiled but it felt forced.

"Yeah, a while back." He frowned before huffing. He didn't say anything else, only crossing his leg and sitting.

"I guess I shouldn't have left after Naraku." She smiled, knowing it didn't matter if he been around or not.

"I could have properly courted you." She sat down herself, already enjoying Kouga's company. It was unlike everyone in the village.

The looks of pity at the childless women. The looks of pity for the lonely priestess who would live, knowing her friends would die. The looks of pity for the lonely, abandoned, wife of a ungrateful demon. Yet he knew none of it.

It was liberating.

"So how does a demon court?" She asked. He scoffed.

"What the mutt not court you?" She winced, her lips still curved in a smile.

"Not exactly." Her courting went along the line of Naraku being dead, they completed the Shikon jewel and it was expected they married. Not that she didn't want to, so they did. Of course Inuyasha was brash and rude at times, but she still loved him. Even when things started to change, she still loved him. Kouga laid back, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well, the male finds a mate who is fit. For pups, you know? Then after finding one that suits what he wants, he leaves gifts. Stuff that she'll know he'll take care of her. Then if she accepts, the fun begins." She laid herself down next to Kouga, her head turned towards him. He looked over at her, his lips still in that cocky smile. When she was younger, she hated that smile. That overly arrogant smile. Like he was the god's gift to the world.

Now, not so much.

"Then they spend time together, clean each other, sleep together," He stopped, his smile slowly disappearing.

"Then he gives a gift to the family, and approval."

"And then?" She whispered, her soft voice barely making a sound. She hated hearing all this, and yet loved it all. She wished Inuyasha had courted her now. Shown her how much she meant to him. She figured all the saving her life did, but really, he wasn't saving her now.

"Then they mate, hopefully creating pups by the first time." She blushed at his words, even if she was no longer a virgin. He was still smiling at her, well more like leering.

She knew he wanted to ask. Wanted to know why Inuyasha's smell was faint, why she had no children, why she was out late at night without Inuyasha yelling after her. She just smiled, not answering. Her eye lids felt heavy as her breath deepened.

"Don't fall asleep, Kagome." He whispered besides her, turning towards her. She cracked a smile, looking over to him.

"Then help me stay awake."

"How about a story then?" He said. She nodded.

"There once was a man," Her eyes had already shut.

"That loved a women that did not love him." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled, even if her back ached. She felt more relaxed, a little less burdened. Even if she had slept outside all night, and could have easily been attacked. But she wasn't and she knew it was because of Kouga. She could still feel the warmth from where he laid when she woke up, even if he was gone. She itched at her arm, knowing there was grass imprints.<p>

"Where were you last night, Kagome?" Kagome laughed, scratching the back of her neck.

"I kind of fell asleep by the well." Sango frowned before scolding her. Even if it made Sango happy. It was the first in a while Kagome actually did anything. Sure, she gathered herbs, she healed wounded people, she played with her oldest daughter. But she didn't do anything out of the normal. Kagome had once said she felt stuck, not moving forward anymore. No longer having the excitement that thrilled her with her adventures. When Sango expressed worry, Kagome brushed it off, saying it was nothing serious. That she just over-thought things.

The day passed quickly for Kagome, as she went along, doing her normal chores in her own home. Then finally the sun was setting, causing everyone to slowly make their ways home. Kagome, though, left her home.

"Kagome? Why don't you come over for dinner," Sango asked, making Kagome cringe. It wasn't exactly fun watching Sango and Miroku living out their happy lives with their growing family.

"Actually, I thought I'd go for a walk." She turned before seeing Sango's frown, heading for the well.

"How did I know you were going to be here?" Kagome asked with a smile at the wolf demon. He only shrugged with a smirk.

"You fell asleep before the end of my story." She smiled before sitting down, making herself comfortable besides Kouga.

"Ok, you said he was unnoticed by her and she walked past him everyday,"

"Yes. She was a beautiful princess who past by his humble shop everyday. Yet she never looked inside. Until one day, he made a plan. A plan she wouldn't be able to ignore. Even if she was already betrothed,"

"Betrothed?" She stifled a yawn with her hand. Her eyes flickering close. The long day was catching up to her.

"Yes, for she loved a prince in a different land. He was an ignorant man, yet she still loved him." She thought of Inuyasha.

"So what did he do?"

"He simply held a mirror to the sun, causing her to glance at such a bright object. But this was no ordinary mirror. It was a mirror that held the future." Her eyes had closed though, his story going unheard. He leaned over, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Then he sat and waited for the sun to come up, just as the man did when he found the mirror.

* * *

><p>"Kagome," Kagome turned, finding Miroku standing behind her, his eyes set. She knew that look.<p>

The look that he planned to have a deep conversation.

"What is it, Miroku?" Her smile was growing, making him hesitate. He smiled back before shaking his head.

"Sometimes, the past seems to haunt us. Sometimes I wake up, thinking the black hole is still there. I don't ever think that feeling will go away. But its gone, and I have moved on." She heard the ghost in his words, but shook her head.

"He'll come back." Kagome was patient. She could wait if she had to for Inuyasha. She had to wait until Inuyasha finally made up his mind, finally destroy Naraku. She could wait a little longer, especially if she had the end of time.

"And if he doesn't?" She turned away, looking at the setting sun.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Kagome!" He called out for her, but she was already walking away, not even glancing back.

Five years.

Its been five years since he left. And Miroku really didn't think Kagome never thought that same thing? She was fully aware he was most likely not coming back for her.

She stared running. Her breath was short and she was gasping when she finally made it to the well. There stood Kouga, his face painted with worry.

"Kagome?"

"The story," She gasped, her hands leaning on her knees.

"How does it end?" She looks up pleading for the end.

"She looks into the mirror and see's her life with the men. The prince would leave her with riches but unfaithful. While the other would give her his whole being and she would be happy, but poor." She glances up, blinking rapidly.

"Which does she choose?"

"The prince," She started to cried.

"He left me," She whispered. He helped her sit as she shook in his arms.

"He left me after a year of marriage," He looked at her confused. She rubbed at her eyes as she shook her head.

"Mating. Then he became distant. Restless. He would fidget and then one day he left. He came back a day later. Then he left again and came back a week later. Said he needed to get away. I understood, I really did. Although I knew it would go away with time. Then one day, he was staring south. Said he thought he sensed a demon before running off. He didn't come back." Kagome was no longer crying. The hole was scabbing but she still felt blood leaking.

"Why didn't you mate, Kouga?" She whispered, leaning into him. She was exhausted, to the pointed that she felt light-headed.

"Because I love you," It was silent as he finally asked.

"May I court you?" He whispered.

"I don't love you." She didn't know if she would want to love someone.

"That's ok."

"I might never."

"I know."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>When Kagome woke up the next day, it was because of something tickling her nose. She twitched and huffed until finally brushing it away, only to realize she was buried. She lifted herself, only to realize she was buried in pale yellow flowers. It was then when she realized what she said last night to Kouga.<p>

But she didn't regret it.

She lifted a handful of flowers before walking back to the village. She had not realized it when she married Inuyasha, no matter how much she loved him, he didn't change. He was still the ill-tempered, rude, Inuyasha.

Marriage didn't change him. He didn't make her laugh, he didn't surprise her, he was still the moody man before Naraku. She should have known better than to think he would.

Would Kouga stay the same? More importantly, was she ok if he never changed? But he had changed since the five year gap. He was different; more mature. She only hoped he wouldn't become restless and bored like Inuyasha.

"What are those Kagome?" Sango asked, glancing over the priestess's shoulder. Her nose was buried in the yellow petals, eyes shut.

"Oh, just you know." Sango's eyes brow quirked but she only smiled.

"Did you pick those this morning?" There was a silence as Kagome's cheeks burned. She only turned and walked to her home.

* * *

><p>Days, then weeks past of the usual. The summer had made it warm enough for her to sleep outside, so some nights during the week she would go and listen to Kouga as he told stories. Each morning he was gone, leaving a gift. One morning it was flowers, another a dead boar (something she did not like), another was animal skins, another a basket of berries. It was never ending and she enjoyed them.<p>

Sango had given up asking as well as the village.

"Kagome?" Sango came behind Kagome, her fingers twisting the petals of her newest flower. She turned, her wide smile never wavering.

"You seem different." She tilted her head before softly laughing.

"Really? I guess. Its been a long time, hasn't it."

"Since what?" Sango knew, but had to ask, because Kagome wanted to tell.

"You know, Naraku's death. Shippo dying. Inuyasha leaving. How long has it been? 5 years?"

"Yeah." Sango agreed hesitantly. Kagome sighed.

"He's not coming back." Kagome didn't need an answer to know. She placed the basket down at her doorstep before turning back to Sango. The sun was high in the sky, heat beating down on the two.

"I think I'm going to on for a walk." She was tired. Tired of being reminded what she lost every single day. Being reminded she was childless, the love of her life left her, she abandoned her family for a young girl's delusional hopes.

She was tired of being sad.

She wanted to be happy again.

So she walked past the swollen Sango, making her way towards the well. It was the first time during the day that she approached it, memories filling her to the brim. Memories of leaping down, falling, being pushed down. All involving Inuyasha.

Yet the pain was bare able, not like the first month. The month where Sango found herself pregnant with their first child.

"Kagome."

"I didn't think you would here till later." Kagome said, her head turning towards the wolf demon. He stood, his smug smile planted in place.

"I'm always here. I'm waiting." She frowned, her eye brows furrowing.

"Shouldn't you be with your pack?" She had been wondering that for a while. How he could be here, waiting whenever she decided to come out.

"Yes." He stated honestly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I only want you as a mate." She felt pity build inside of her as she stared at the man. The smug smile was gone as she felt his gaze.

He wasn't lying. He never had with her.

"Kouga, I'm tired."

"Then let's go away for a bit."

Maybe she didn't love Inuyasha anymore. Yes, she loved him. But not in love like she was when he first left. That foolish young girls love that sent her flying and crashing to the ground. Now, she felt bitter, she felt abandoned. But most of all, tired.

The air left her as he lifted her, tossing her over his shoulder. Her eyes bulged.

"Kouga?!" He laughed before smacking her bottom.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." She huffed as he spun off, leaving behind the protection she build around her self.

* * *

><p>"Miroku, I can't find Kagome," Sango called to her husband, causing him to turn with a frown.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't seen her since yesterday. And I'm worried. She said she was going for a walk but I didn't see her come back." His lips pulled up into a wry smile, remember the last few days he saw Kagome. She was quiet, withdrawn with a smile. Like she had a dirty secret.

"She's a grown women, she'll come back when she wants to."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are appreciated and helpful tips loved :)<em>


	2. Change

**_ So i want to begin with thanking both reviewers :). I love your review Peya Luna. Thank you for expressing your views and let me now answer them._**

**_ 1st Inuyasha abandoning Kagome: Please keep reading, there are reasons. But for Inuyasha just to leave Kagome and not tell her why, i think he might have done. But thats just me._**

**_ 2nd Inuyasha's claim for a mate: I am going off research i did on Wolves, some mate for life, others leave a mate after a season for another. They dont bite, they leave scent marks. So for me, its not impossible for Inuyasha to leave Kagome ex: Inuyasha's father. We dont know if Sessomaru's mother was alive when he mated with another._**

**_ 3rd Opposition in the pact: That actually helped alot, more then you prolly thought. Yes there will be conflict because of this and the fact that she's human. _**

**_And lastly Her extended life: No, its not because of her mating with a Demon. Please keep reading and all the answer will show._**

**_I also want to address one more thing (I know what your thinking 'Just get on with the story!) Reviews: There's a reason why I post my stories online; because i want feedback! If i wanted to write stories, i could and just store them away forever. But I want to know how Im doing. If i make sense, if some line interest you. I want to grow and develope. Thats why i ask for feed back. But i wont ever force you to review._**

**_Have fun reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_**

* * *

><p>Her stomach was in her throat and she doubted it was because of the speed Kouga was going. She never, <em>ever, <em>did something so spontaneous anymore. She hadn't because she was being held back. But now that she was doing it, her stomach was spinning.

"Kouga," She said, the doubt slipping into her words. He stopped, causing her to jolt at his shoulder.

"Are you sick?"

"What? No, its just I'm. . ." she stopped as he pulled her down, frowning at her.

"Scared? " She was standing now, looking away from him. She wouldn't admit it but yes, she was scared. He took a claw, pulling her chin towards him so she would look at him. Then quickly leaned forward, harshly kissing her. Almost to the point of being painful. She only had time to squeak before he pulled away, smugly smiling at her.

"Kouga!" But she was thrown over his shoulder once again before he ran off. She grumbled as he finally stopped.

It was night, the sun fully setting when they finally reached the caves of where his pack was. They were smaller group now, thanks to Naraku, hidden away in the caves in a mountain. Fives years have past yet, making more pups then adults. But none were out as they made their way inside the caves. They entered through the other side, a hill of caves in front of them.

"Oh wow," Never had Kagome actually seen where Kouga lived. Sure, she had staid for a while but that was just the entrance cave.

"The packs asleep so I'll introduce you in the morning," He shrugged before pulling her forward. His cave was small, only bed padding on the floor. Kagome frowned slightly, almost already regretting this. Her hut at least had a kitchen and windows.

" We eat together. There is no need for things cluttering," He answer the question she didn't ask. She walked in, watching as Kouga patted in, pulling at his armor and fur.

"Kouga!" She squeaked, blushing redder then a tomato. He glanced at her nonchalantly, before smiling smugly.

"What? Its more comfortable," To say the least, Kagome could not make herself even look, let alone sleep near him. She made herself a bed about three feet away.

"You cross this line, you'll regret it," She glared at him before turning over. He chuckled, watching as her breathing slowed as she relaxed.

"Kouga," She whispered, glancing over to look at him. The sun had now set, leaving the room pitch black.

"Yes, my Kagome?"

"Tell me a story,"

"There once was a man. Who had everything he wanted except the women he was in love with. Because he was mated to another," He could feel the deepening of her breath, indicating her sleep.

* * *

><p>She felt guilt. So much guiltit seemed to be seeping out of her pores. It was similar to the guiltshe felt when she never returned home.<p>

"But Inuyasha, I miss them. . . " She whispered, laying next to the love of her life. He scoffed before turning over, his back towards her.

"You'll be fine," No the giultthen was easy overcome able though. She would remind herself of Inuyasha, of Shippo, of all her friends she had in this time. That she was meant to be here, with Inuyasha. But now, the regret was eating inside her. It was gnawing at her stomach lining, trying to escape her. She woke up feeling it again except it was for Inuyasha, not because of him.

"Shhh," Kouga pulled her closer to his chest as she groggily woke. Her eyes widened as she stared at the sun kissed chest of the wolf demon that took her last night. She really, really, didn't want to look down to see what was down there. Even if she felt something brushing softly her leg, which she was sure was his tail.

"AHHHHHHH!" she shrieked, causing him to recoil and cover his ears.

"Your naked!" She was shrieking still as he stood covering his ears, wrapping a fur blanket over himself.

"Well yeah! I don't change in the middle of the night," She covered her ears as she squeezed her eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't seem so sad in your sleep, I wouldn't feel the need to cuddle with you," She frowned, glaring at him as her teeth gritted.

"Pervert! I told you not to pass the line!" Her body became rigid as he covered himself with his clothing, turning to her with a haughty smile.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it? Spank me?" He leered at her as her cheeks burned. She huffed before turning, storming out of the cave. His smile softened at her retreating figure. That was the Kagome he fell in love with all those years ago. He followed behind her with a smirk, excited to finally introduce his alpha female.


	3. Death

**_So, me again. Finally got around to posting this new chapter! Seriously, I love this story but everytime I look at my computer, I shrug and walk away. But I'm finally here. Weirdly enough, I really love this story. Yes, this beginning part is slightly slow but hey. I mean, this story is just flowing well in my mind. Usually i get stuck, or start to not love a story at a certain point, but weirdly not this one. Is it odd I'm in love with my story? Probably lol. Anyways here the answer to my reviewers! (Which by the way a big THANK YOU!)_**

**_Kate- Sorry it took so long!_**

**_KagomesDarkheart- you look oddly familiar... Have you reviewed before in another story of mine? If so thanks for checkin out this piece! And thank you for the advice. I do like "Tell me a story," If i can tie the stories throughout the story(ha), then i most likely will change it to that._**

**_Peya Luna- Dude, your awesome. reviewing, not only again but another long one that made me think about my story fully. So yes, I agree. Kagome will slowly come back but i feel she needs to grow herself, where she finds she doesnt need Inuyasha as much as she thought. But there's that loyalty in her that will always make her feel guilt for being selfish and moving on.I feel closure with her family is more important then Inuyasha at this point. Please wait a little longer! And i know! I figured Kouga would take this as a green light. Kagome will have doubts but hey, dont we all with new relationships ;)Geeze, i really dont want to spoil anything! And wait a couple more chapters, there's will be one just for you (lol i know thats weird but you'll see why then.)_**

**_Rogues Angel- I'm glad you like it! I wanted this one to be different then other Kouga/Kagomes. But she still had to end up in his pack. _**

**_Ok now, READ!_**

* * *

><p>They were gathered in the central cave, the women intermixed with the men as small pups ran past. Food was past through out the hands, eating without any utensils, making Kagome scrunch her nose. Yeah, she would have to get used to a lot. Slowly the noise quieted as she stood outside the group, watching them all. They seemed to have noticed her.<p>

"I am courted Kagome," Kouga announced behind her. His head was high as his strides were long towards the group. Her nerves were on fire as she walked behind Kouga. She could feel them all staring. That's when guilt started bubbling in her stomach. Second thoughts came to mind with every step.

"Sister!" Ginta and Hakkaku made their through the group with wide grins. She turned to the two with a smile. They looked exactly the same as the last time she saw them.

"So your mating with Kouga, finally,"

"We knew you two would!" She smiled at the two wolves, knowing they really didn't believe that. She thought someone would see the guilt though, see how the guilt for giving up on Inuyasha was eating at her. She turned and looked up at the beaming Kouga. The conceited smile was still in place, but there was true happiness inside him.

"She smells of Inu. And a human no less." A snarl came from the group as a man stepped forward. His comment caused murmurs to slip into the air. His soil colored eyes matched his darkened fur as he sneered at her. She wanted to take a step back. She wanted to ask herself why exactly was she here, why did agree to come take a break here. She glanced back up as his arm wrapped around her waist, his lips peeled back in a snarl. He tugged at her, making her remember. Because he wouldn't abandoned her.

"Whelp, watch how you speak. Her mate has left her, she is mate less in my eyes. And you were only a pup when she first came to us," He was smiling proudly before

continuing.

"She's the guardian of the Shikon Jewel," The man huffed before bowing his head, taking a step back in submission. She glanced back at the wolf demon that held her in his arms. His sky like eyes glanced down at her and smiled. The other wolf demon backed away as the swarm came to welcome the newest sister.

"This is Masuyo, Ginta's mate," Kagome thought her eyes were going to bulge out of her head. How did she not know Ginta was mated? Kouga leaned down for her only her to hear.

"He mated three winter's ago," She was beautiful with her straight brown hair and eyes like the moss covering the trees close to their caves. Her smile reached her eyes as she reached for Kagome in a hug.

"Welcome sister," Masuyo took a step back as Ginta took her into his arms.

"This is Shizuko and her mate Jiro," Another women approached with a thin man, both smiling widely at her.

"This is Taro," He was pointed to the man who had confronted Kouga's choice. Kagome smiled, knowing the man only wanted to protect their small but growing pack. It went along these lines until one last member of the tribe.

"And Shun," She was one of the few who had not mated. Her smile was strained and she barely touched Kagome as they hugged.

* * *

><p>The pack had a certain ways of doing things. She could see that as she sat and ate with the group for the first time. Like the fact that Kouga was their alpa, yet they were close knit. They let him eat first, before all eating. They were a family and they welcomed her as their sister.<p>

"Bout time you found someone to put up with you, we were tired of your damn whining." One of the wolves piped up, Jiro if she remembered right. Kouga playfully growled at the man before huffing.

"Kagome," She glanced up from her cooked meat and berries to see Kouga's serious expression.

"Shizuko will teach you our ways. That means waking at sunrise," Kagome inwardly groaned but agreed, following suit as Kouga got up. When they entered the den, his arm wrapped around her waist as his nose nuzzled her raven black hair.

"What do you think of the pack?"

"I like them. They seem nice," She frowned though, the pups laughter echoing her mind. Her eye brows furrowed as she glared at the ground, resisting the tears. They reminded her of Shippo. Something she really didn't want to think about. But of course, Kouga was clueless to the do-not-ask look she wore.

"What ever happened to the runt that was in your pack?" Her palms started to sweat, causing her to wipe them on her legs. She told him about Inuyasha, why not Shippo? What's the worst he would do, leave her? The thought didnt sit well with her.

"He died," There was a silence as Kouga only echoed a sound of understanding. The pack had also lost a fair amount of pups, though he doubted it was the same for Kagome. She did raise the runt. They had walked back to the cave, preparing them selves for bed when she spoke up.

"He died because of me," It came out in a mumble but it still caused him to turn.

"It was winter, a year after Inuyasha left me. I couldn't get myself to do anything. I was so self absorbed that I didn't know he was sick until it was too late. He had a high fever and nothing I did could bring it down. So he died." His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close to him. She was crying again, her distress was hanging in the air. His instincts told him to do what ever it took to have his soon-to-be mate to be happy. So he whined and nuzzled at her cheek. A teary giggle came from her, as he acted as a dog would for their distressed owner.

"Its ok, it was a long time ago."

"Its not your fault," He said into her skin. She smiled, loving the words.

"You are not responsible. If anything, its Inuyasha's for leaving you," He said the name with such hatred it caused her to turn. His nostrils were flaring as he held her closer. She smiled before relaxing.

"Thanks."


	4. Dirt

**_Your all going to hate me very much lol. This is probably my shortest chapter in history. Of anything. Anywhere. Anyways I'll make this quick, I bought 820 thread count white sheets. Im excited lol. Ok so addressing reviews:_**

**_Kate: Lol Sorry it took so long, and I mean this in a totally serious way, please keep reviewing like that. Its amazing to see everytime._**

**_Peya Luna: Did i already tell you how your reviews make me sqeal? Like a pigglet? And Hakuku will be lonely, sadly. Unless some how i take pity on poor Shun and put the two together. And i agree, they will accept Kagome, and not just because of her being a Miko but they're a family and if one member of your family is happy with someone, theyre happy. And whats a good story without someone trying to steal another someone. But I'm developing feelings for Shun, as much as a jerk she will come off as. And I appreciate you telling me that story, and once i finish this, Ill go read it, but as a general rule, while Im writing a story, i stay away from that grouping (K+K) Mostly because i dont want other ideas from other stories to filter in. If that makes sense? And Sorry bout the dude comment lol, i got overly excited about your comment._**

**_Pumpkin Maximus: Your going to have to explain that pen name to me one day lol, and first off, like a thousand GOLD STARS TO YOU. you reviewed three of my stories, THREE? That means you actually had to read them. And like them... And like my writing(?) lol and *modestly blush* You know the ideas just come to me, usually at night or while working. And please, go ahead and ask those questions, i really dont mind. Im glad you like my story ideas though and my originality for this story, it really makes me happy, you have no idea. To hear that you staid up late, just to read them, it makes me so happy. So I hope your well rested enough to read this newest chapter._**

**_Kagomesdarkheart: Then Im pretty sure Ive read one of your stories, lol sorry bout the mix up. And i really like the suggestion, its really good actually. And to hear, your angry at Kagome for doing that to Shippo, i totally understand because i felt that way to when i wrote it, its like she just gave up on everything and not even notice! But Kagome has so much guilt right now, and thats why she's with Kouga, because he helps her with that. Im glad as well that you felt anger with that, because getting a reaction from my story, makes me happy ^^ lol does that make sense? I never do lol._**

**_Disclaimer: I think I keep forgetting to put this up, but for those that dont know, I do not own Inuyasha. I do own this alternate plot line though! As well as Shun._**

It was harder then it seemed; living with the pack. There was no sitting and chatting easily while they watched the children play. No, the men left by sunrise for food, especially since fall had started to descend and women would wait. No the women had calloused hands and darkened skin for reasons. They had lean muscles from the heavy lifting as well as tanned skin from the sun beating on them throughout the day. They would keep up their dens, brushing them clean and airing out bedding. They would all wash furs by the pools, before dragging the heavy wet furs into the sun to dry. They would dry meats for the winter before bringing up buckets of water to wash themselves and to drink. Her muscles strained as she stiffly lifted another jug of water up hill towards their dens. No, this wasn't what she imaged but she would continue. Because she was strong and she wouldn't admit herself weak. Yet by night, when the men would arrive and they would all settle inside the entrance cave, she would finally relax and allow her muscles to loosen.

"Just tell me what it is, Kagome," He lazily watched her as she paced through out their small den.

"Its just. . Its hard doing all this, I'm tired and sore and not happy." She turned to him, her lips creasing downwards. She hated complaining, sounding like a nagging princess. But she didn't think her body could handle any more. His knees pressed upon the bedding, he grabbed onto Kagome and held her. She barely noticed the intimate gesture as she mumbled in his chest.

"How can they expect a human like me to handle all this?" He snorted rudely, causing her to pull back with a frown.

"Because you're the intended Alpha female, she has to be the strongest. She has to be the bravest to stand up and lead with the Alpha."

"And you think I can?"

"I wouldn't have choose you, if I didn't," She let her head rest upon his shoulder as he held her. Her body relaxed as her nose pressed into his neck. He smelled of dirt, of smoke. A earthy smell that came naturally from him. He didn't slather himself as men did in her time with expensive colognes but smelt of his life. She kind of liked it.


	5. Guilt

**_Record timing! Fastest update (at least for me) Since last chapter was so small, this one is longer. I hope you all like it enough to review. This one deals with the guilt Kagome feels. I mean, for me, I feel Kagome could feel so much guilt because of her loyalty for Inuyasha, so thats one of the conflicts she has with staying with Kouga. Gosh, I love Kouga lol. Anyways, has anyone read the Times lately?Or am I a huge nerd for reading it? Lol anyways theres an article in the july magaize about Fanfiction! Yeah, no joke! Its mostly about Harry potter but it metions this website! i thought it was niftly at least. Ok ok now to reviews..._**

**_KagomesDarkheart: I totally undestand, sometimes its a good chapter but not much to be sad, i still appreciate the support ^^_**

**_Pumkin: Thank you, I was going for light hearted and sweet_**

**_Peya Luna: I know right! Of course Kagome wouldnt pawn off that work, she's BA. lol And i know! I figured she fell in love with a Dog demon who rarely bathed, she must like the all natural smell lol._**

**_Krissii-xx: First off, i had the hardest time writing your pen name for some reason lol. And second yay new reviewer! I'm glad you find it different (my story?) lol I try for something a little different then whats written. And Im glad you love it^^_**

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not owned by me, I just like writing Fanfiction and making Kagome be put with other men and sometimes even die -Please note my other fanfic for that... Dont worry she wont die in this one... Or will she?-_**

* * *

><p>The guilt wouldn't leave her some days; it was lingering on her skin, bitter taste on her tongue. Yes, this had been a nice vacation away, she had made friends, learned new things, become closer to Kouga, but she was ready to go back. She had overstayed her welcome, it was time for her to get back to her village and friends. She mentioned it to Kouga only to be scoffed at. So there she stood, her Miko garbs cleaned and bow on her back, waiting for Kouga.<p>

"I'm leaving Kouga," She stated when he finally came to their cave. His frown deepened before he smugly smiled and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"I have to get back to my village,"

"To what exactly?" She paused.

"Kagome," But she wasn't looking at him anymore, it was painful. Sometimes she really hated Kouga. He pushed her, reminded her of her failures with Inuyasha. Sometimes she hated him so much she wanted to hit him.

"Kagome," She could feel him approached her, but didn't move to look at him. He grasped her chin to force her to look. His eyes were clear like a cloudless sky. The guilt only weighed her even more. It was forcing her to deal with the weight, pulling her to the earth. Kouga was the reason why the guilt made itself known. If she had stayed in the village, even if she was unhappy, at least she wouldn't be guilty.

"Why do you want to leave?" He asked, still holding her, still watching her. The tears were close to falling but she wouldn't allow them. They just made her weak. She cried too much already.

"I have to wait for Inuyasha," Her voice hardened.

"And if he ever comes back?"

"What if I don't want to mate with you?" She said abruptly, her lips pressed in a thin line. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then I try until you mate or die or I find another mate,"

"And if I never mate with you or love you?"

"Then I will wait for you," She rubbed her dry eyes. Why did those words bring so much peace to her? Was it because Inuyasha could never say those words, he would never wait for her. He never did. Yet, he was Kouga, a man that waited for her make her obligations with the shikon jewel, a man who would continue to wait because she could hear the sincerity in his words. Sometimes, Kouga knew what to say in the right moments. Sometimes, she loved him for that. So she smiled up at him and said the words Inuyasha would always scoff at.

"I want to see my family."

"Ok," By mid day they left for the well and arrived before nightfall.

"Do you think it will work?" She whispered as though the well was listening.

"Yeah," He placed her by the ledge before hugging her to him. He smelt of dirt. And she remembered he had faith in her, faith in her to be strong and to come back.

"Will you wait for me here?" She asked up at him. Not because she wanted to know, but because she needed to hear the words. He was staring down at her before kissing her harshly. He was never to type to be sweet. But she didn't pull away until he did.

"Sure, Kagome," And just in case it didn't work, he held onto her as they both jumped down. But it did and she evaporated in his arms as he remained. It wouldn't let him through. So he would wait until she returned. The sun had set that day and rose again. It set again and again. And rose again and again. The days became to mesh together as he waited for his intended. He didn't question if she would not return, if she would escape to her world. If she did, he would wait for her until her time.

* * *

><p>"Kouga," His eyes were closed as he laid against the well, only to open at his name. It was the monk that traveled with her in the past.<p>

"What do you want, Monk,"

"We have been looking for Kagome, have you seen her?"

"She's gone for her family," He said, standing and stretching.

"Oh. How is she?" Kouga smirked at the man. He had hardly changed except a few more worry lines upon his forehead. The man was smart as he probably realized all this time where she really was.

"She is content," Miroku smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the ends.

"I'm glad. Please keep watching over her," He left them, most likely to deal with his newest born.

* * *

><p>Kouga smelt her before actually seeing her. Her sweet scent was seeping out of the well before he heard her voice.<p>

"Kouga?" She sounded hesitant. As though he might not be there. But he was at her side in a instant before pulling her out of the well. She hugged him tightly with a smile.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you," He mumbled back, burrowing her nose deeper into her neck. She laughed.

"For what?" But he didn't answer, because that would make him weak. Even if she already made him weak. She knew though, he was happy she was back.

"Sorry I took so long,"

"I expected as much," He pulled away before turning his back towards her, indicating for them to leave for the dens. She climbed on. She looked healthier, like there was a light burning inside her. Her smile hadn't swayed, her eyes were clear. Her cheeks had a healthy coloring in them.

"I saw my brother," She stated, not yet getting on his back. He turned back towards her.

"He's 16 now. Can you believe it? He was taller then me and had facial hair! He still lives on the shrine of course. And mom was there. They were happy to know I was alive," Her happiness was bubbling over as she smiled widely at every word.

"And your grandfather?" She laughed.

"Fine. Though a little more senile but perfectly healthy." She was climbing on his back now before she spoke again.

"I met someone else as well," He raised an eye brow. He wasn't worried though, because she did come back to him.

"Yeah? Who?"

"You," She snuggled into his back and when he asked about it, she never did give him an answer.


	6. Healing

Healing is a difficult process. The wound will repair itself with time, if it is able to. Which means the purification Kagome could not magically stitch the skin over itself and all will be good. No, she had to either rapidly progress the new cells for the skin or muscles, clot any blood that wanted to escape, then stitch the skin as well as anything below it together.

She did better with poisons then anything.

But she could do it, she could heal the physical wounds of the men in her new pack. But it was the psychological pain she could not heal. She couldn't stitch together a man who cries out in fear because of an attack on his family. She couldn't grow new cells for a women who lost her child during birth.

Not like a broken bone or burns.

No, she couldn't even heal herself. But that was one of the miraculous things with time; it could. With time and patience, the wounds would heal over and that husband who find himself stronger to protect his family, that women would find peace with her own family. Kouga was like a salve on the cuts made by Inuyasha. He was soothing like ice on a burn, which lead to her relying on him. She could trust him and with trust she felt her feelings developing. Something she never believed would happen. Because who was she kidding, this was Kouga. The wolf demon that sought after her for years without making an actual move. The demon with a cocky smile but never pushed her. He was arrogant and rude. He was prideful and strong. He was also loyal and protective. Kagome was never one to deny her feelings, even if they seemed were so wrong. Really, who would actually expect Kagome to develop feelings for Kouga. She was meant to be with Inuyasha.

"Kouga, isn't there some rule about mates not getting with others mates?" Curiosity finally got the better of her. Her teeth gnawed at the meat that she really didn't want to know what it was. She shyly glanced over to the wolf demon, who barely noticed. She was glad, she didn't want him to see her staring at him. He bobbed his head, tugging at the meat with his mouth. The cave was loud so he leaned closer to her. She could feel him radiating heat from his very skin. He spoke louder then normal, taking a bite every few words.

"We mate for life. Well most," He chewed, thinking over the right words to use.

"Its not uncommon for a man to mate with other women different years. The women he left doesn't have to wait for him to come back to her though, she can move on." She smiled before glancing at the wolf besides her.

Did he know why she was asking?

Kagome's head lulled onto his shoulder as they sat quietly in the larger cave. Her eyes drifted close as Kouga's head fell back, staring blankly at the ceiling. The Elders had been pushing for him to do just that. To move on from the women he wanted so badly but was already mated.

"That's not very romantic," He raised an eye brow at her, his lips curing at the edges. Her words were soft.

"I mean, I always thought wolves were loyal and mated for life," The well worded insult caused Kouga to huff. She obviously wasn't thinking clearing if she didn't notice him. He had waited for her duties to be finished and didn't make a scene when she choice another. Even then, he didn't mate. No, he waited for her, hoping some off chance the fates would take pity on him. And if he had to wait as long as he did, he could wait a little longer for her to fully heal. Because, even the oblivious Kouga knew that she would have to lick her wounds before she could become his mate. And Kouga was a very patient man.

"Except you, of course," He glanced at the women besides him, the smirk growing. Maybe she was thinking clearly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did me putting my AN down here mix any readers up? Lol I'm such a dork. So thanks again to all my faithful reviews and readers :) I'm really happy about how much support I have, even if most are lurking in the alert shadows lol. So why dont you ones come on out and review hm? Or maybe you favoriters. Cmon if you like the story, its nice to be appreciated. So lets commence with my writing back to my awesome reviews._**

**_Kate: ^^_**

**_Pumkin: I'm glad it made your day. I check my cell to see if I got a review and when I saw you did, it made mine as well lol. I'm a dork cause I was smiling at work and no one understoon why._**

**_Peya Luna: Why is your name Peya Luna? lol random sorry. And yeah, I could have written her whole adventure while in the future but I wanted that to be in the readers imagination. But she met up with Kouga so obviously something good happened. But Ill never tell! And I figured her mom would have cried and then given her great advice and all that but also something she must have said that made Kagome be ok with going back to the past O.o . But no one will ever know... I also want to thank you for reviewing since the very beginning, I'm glad I've kept you interested this far. _**

**_Krissii-xx- I'm so glad I'm not the only one that squeals when reading something that I like lol. And just wait, it gets a gooey and sweet later as well. Theres one scene where I make myself squeal lol. And with your name your so unique! _**


	7. Shun

**_First let me apologize for taking so long! I actually left town for a bout a week and a half and then i checked up on how long ago I updated and it was almost a month! Im so sorry you patient readers (haha patience.. the story is called patience... God Im a dork.) Anyways, I'll just skip all this and go straight to the story. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I love seeing them everytime I check up on my story. Hope you enjoy this!_**

**_Oh and it skips around a bit, if its confusing let me know. But the first three lines are in the large den, then it goes to Kouga and Kagome secretly talking..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Shun. and happen to like her even if she's after Kagome's man lol._**

* * *

><p>Shun's spit and snarls echoed through the large cave. She never hid her opposition of Kagome from the others.<p>

"She is a human. She can never be considered our Alpha," She was baring her teeth, every muscle in her body tense.

"Worthless human. Pathetic women. She will never be worthy of Alpha," She sneered as she walked past, her pure hatred living inside her. And Kagome understood even if Kouga didn't.

"She wants to mate with you, Kouga," She whispered to him, laying a few feet from him in their cave later that night. He frowned, his head turned towards her curled position. It seemed every night the small space the slept apart was growing even smaller. Now he could reach out his hand and brush her soft cheeks, but he wouldn't because he didn't want her to retract. He didn't want her to realize she was slowly inching closer to him.

"She's just feels threatened. She wants to be Alpha," He replied. But she was no fool when it came to love. The looks she gave Kouga, that desire and passion. She was in love with him, complete in love with him. She looked at Kouga just as Kagome guessed she looked at Inuyasha when they first traveled together.

"I'll never recognize you as Alpha," Her upturned nose and proud, haughty look just reminded Kagome of the heart break the girl must be feeing. Her eye brows furrowed with pity, causing the young wolf to snap at her. They were out at the pools, the other women had already finished for the day. Kagome had been cleaning Kouga's fur pelts, only to have Shun approach her in anger. She wondered what Kouga had said that made Shun take it out on her.

"Do not pity me! I can easily skin you alive and rip the very muscle from you bones!" There was a silence to see if Shun would do anything.

"I wouldn't stop him, you know," Kagome finally said. She turned back to the pool, dunking one of the furs before pulling it out, rhythmically. Up and down she would let the furs sink into the water and back out. The movements caused Shun's eyes to focus on them. Shun didn't make a sound.

"If he fell in love with you. I wouldn't force him to mate with me. I don't hate you for your feelings and I wont ever try to stop you, but he loves me. And I want to stay with him." Shun softly whined as she stared at Kagome. She wanted Kagome to hate her as much as Shun hated her. She needed Kagome to hate her so she _could _hate her. Because then things would become easier. But when Kagome turned and stood, Shun saw why Kouga pined for the human. Her back was straight with her head high; the stance of an alpha. She wouldn't back down with hurtful words. She was stronger then that and would stand tall for what she believed in. Shun took a step back. She huffed before glancing away with her arms crossed.

"Don't think I'll just stand around and not make a move," Kagome smiled.

"Of course not," Shun smirked at her before fully grinning.

"I understand why Kouga likes you," Kagome blinked, slightly confused but didn't get an answer from the retreated Shun.


	8. Pups

There had been many luxuries Kagome had given up when coming to the feudal era. She could deal with cooler baths (unless she couldnt stand it anymore and had to heat the water over a fire pit) and the lack of vacuums or indoor plumming, but there one thing she hated, no _despised, _the most.

Her den.

It was taunting her; how small it was. Since Kouga was single and living alone until Kagome arrived, there was no need for a larger den. And it's not like it was hard to keep up with. It took about 10 mintues to sweep and air out the bedding. A larger den wouldn't be a problem. So Kagome really couldnt see Kouga's problem.

"No, this den is good," Kouga mirrored the cross armed Kagome. They stared down at each other, arguing over a stale topic that neither would let die.

"But it's so small, isn't it possible maybe to have a window or some more room,"Her words were more of a accusation then question. Her eyes narrowed as her jaw clenched. Kouga loved that look. The look that she wouldn't back down, that she wouldn't submit. Not that he would submit, but it was his job to keep her happy. . . She was making him soft.

"I'll see what I can do," He left a smug looking Kagome, making his way towards the others waiting for him so they could hunt.

"Women. They're never happy. Always complaining about something," Kouga growled, becoming dramatic with his gestures. Ginta nodded, hiding the smirk because he knew Kouga loved that Kagome was acting how a mate would.

"What's Kagome want?" Ginta pantiently asked after letting his Alpha fume a bit.

" A larger den. But our den is fine. Perfect actually." He sat on a rock, a fist under his chin as he thought about it. Why would she need a larger den?

"Maybe she's thinking about future pups. After all, they'll need room," Kouga's back straightened at the thought his lips stretching into a leer. Well if that's what Kagome wanted, he couldn't deny her that.

* * *

><p>"Kouga, this is perfect," She grinned at him, nearly showing all her teeth. He smiled back, but it wasn't his usual smile.<p>

It was that smug smile. The one she knew so well, especially back in the days where she traveled with Inuyasha. The smile of over-confidence and pride.

It smelt of trouble.

"Of course, I know how your thinking ahead and all," Her eyes narrowed at his smirk.

"Of course," Her words were hesitant, waiting for what ever he had planned.

"As a mother, of course you will want more room for our _many _pups," He turned on his heel and left the den, barely missing the rock Kagome had thrown at him.

* * *

><p><em>It was either this or a bath scene. I figured that was alot of bath scenes and it was slightly clique. But hey, if you readers want a bath scene, i cant give it to ya. But this idea was inspired by Peya Luna, so this one's for you, my faithful and awesome reviewer. Thanks actually to my reviewers! I dont mind getting some more inspirations, so go ahead and tell me what you think ^^<em>

_~Honey beeze_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

_and to my reviewers_

_Peya Luna: I caught myself when writing Shun. I really dont want Shun to be a knock-off Sango! So Ill try to make it so you can see their differences._

_Kagomesdarkheart:Im glad to be back! I know my updating is sorta crazy but I really am trying to have a set time each week!_

_Pumkin Maximus: Lol, I love Shun. It makes me sad she's not with Kouga, buts a bit too much for him I think. I like to think she's that really mean friend that tells it as it is.(You know what I mean?) And horrible enemy but a great ally._

_Kate: I love how loyal of a reader you are ^^_

_Ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags: Just for the record, I love Hiei and Kagome together lol. And second yay new reviewer! Im glad you love my story and cant actually believe you think I'm a good writer *modestly blushes* And I love Kagome and Kouga, I loved them when i was first watching the series but of course, you know how it will end up because the writers love giving false hope to everyone. And Ayame... *Evil grin* You are one very smart reader... Thats all I have to say lol. I hope you keep interested in the story ^^_


	9. Insecurities

Shun was picking at her teeth with a bone, her legs up and wide as a man would sit. Kagome hid the smile but couldn't help but shake her head. Shun was never one to be feminine. Not that one could be when living in a pack, but she didn't exactly want to sit at the dens and clean. She wanted to be free, chasing after their dinner and ripping it to shreds. And Kagome was slightly jealous. Her legs ached to run and chase after demons, although most of that feeling had died when Inuyasha and her had settled down. But there was a difference. Kagome still wanted to be seen as a women.

"Shun. . ." The girl stopped picking at her teeth, raising an eyebrow at Kagome.

"Do you still like Kouga?" Shun snorted before shaking her head and wagging the bone as though she was a foolish child.

"Girl, I had to give that up, with mating season around the corner," Kagome tilted her head, not fully understanding. Shun's eyes widened before narrowing with a grin.

"What, don't you know? When it gets the coldest, starts mating season. Don't humans have a mating season?" Kagome's blush deepened with every word. She should have remembered learning something like this during school. Something that Kouga was probably expecting of her. Not that she promised him sex or anything.

"Humans. . . . Don't have a set time. To do that." Shun's eye brows came down even further as the grin widened even more, if that was possible. She had a smile that put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"So you could have a child at any time?" Kagome was turned away but still nodded.

"Ohhh, wait till I tell Kouga," Kagome tackled Shun as she started to stand from her rock.

"NO!" The snow cushioned them but still left Shun slightly annoyed.

"What was that for?" Kagome really didn't know. But for now, Kouga not knowing she could get pregnant at anytime seemed like a bad idea. Like he might put that into play at any moment.

"I'll tell him," Shun snorted but got up as Masuyo called out for the two, reminding them they really didn't have the time to play around.

* * *

><p>When the moonless nights came, her mind would stray. Her thoughts would float to a man in red. A man who saved her with golden honey eyes. A man who would caress her cheek with his claws with a smile. One that became a man once a month that was like any other man, that loved her smell and the feel of her flesh.<p>

Even with the extra furs and fire, chills creeped into Kagome's bones. It was time that she silently thanked Kouga for putting a hole in their den to let the smoke escape. How long had she been there? Weeks? Months? Summer had faded and now snow laid. But yet, sometimes a question would linger in her mind. Something buried inside her since Inuyasha. Why was he with her?

"Kagome," Kouga shook the snow from him before entering the den. His white teeth flashed with the light of the fire, causing Kagome to wonder how his teeth can stay so white after so much blood. She could practically taste the excitement in the air. She smiled at him, waving him closer to the fire. No one spoke, causing Kouga to twitch.

"Kagome?" She looked up at him.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Kouga was pretty tactless.

"No,"

"Nothing exciting happen today?"

"Nope, just a regular day," She shrugged. She really didn't want him to ask. She couldn't hold back her own questions if he did. He sighed. He was never good at keeping secrets.

"Shun told me," The grin was back and for the first time, Kagome actually saw him tail wagging. She glanced at it before looking away, avoiding his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kagome?" Her fingers clenched as she stared at the fire. It flickered, dancing, distracting her for a moment.

"Kagome?"

"Why do you want to mate with me, Kouga?" Her words were hard as stone, her back still towards him.

"I'm not powerful any more Kouga," She stood at this, her eyes filling with anger.

"Its not like you can use the jewel anyways. And you wouldn't even know where it is! Did you think mating with me would cause you to get stronger? Well?" Anger was fueling her words and tears stung her eyes. She hated herself for her insecurity but they lived in her since the beginning of her adventures. Since she had first met Kouga she knew he only wanted the jewels and the 'jewel detector'. There was silence between the two as she glared at him. He stood undeterred though as he took a step forward.

"Is it hard to believe I just want you?" He turned, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"I've changed you know? I'm no longer that runt that only wanted the jewels. I thought you saw that," He turned back towards her. He was watching her; staring into her.

Not as the Miko, not as the Jewel's guardian, but as Kagome. She felt herself hurting for unknown reasons.

"I love you, Kagome. But if you really think that's why I want you," He sighed looking away from her. As though disgusted with the idea.

"Then you don't know me," The sight of his back turned on her stirred something in her chest. It was pain that she couldn't handle as she reached out for his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Her grip on his wrist was tight, but he didn't mind. After that, he didn't ask about her mating season.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter started off really light then for some reason got really heavy lol. I think its cause I wrote it at two different times. I hope you'll enjoyed it ^^<em>

_So I know that only the alpha's mate and have pups during mating seasons, but since these are demons and Kagome is a human, I dont feel the need to follow all the wolves ways lol._

_Also, I have a new one-shot, KagomeXKouga up. Go check it out, I would appreciate it. If its not that good or confusing, I wont be offended if you tell me your honest opinion._

_I'm still in love with Shun lol._

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha._

_-Insert witting line that forces you to realize you want to review with chapter-_

**_and to my reviewers!_**

_Kate: And there you have it!_

_xsetmefree: Your a complete sweet heart and I'm glad you think my stories beautiful ^^. I do have difficulty with them being in character but I'm glad you think they are. Every once in a while I think Kagome comes off OOC but this is a fanfic, its gonna happen. The reason why I have it blocky(bits of story) is because you dont fall in love within a week, or at least these two dont. So these are days that special for both of them. I think that a writer will only write the important things, the things that help the story grow and nothing thats pointless. I think the reason bathing scenes are popular is because Kagome is from the future and knows the luxieries of modern appliances. So she feels the need to be clean and every writer thinks that way. Plus its pretty important to her. Again, thank you so much for your review, and your opinion. I hope you keep lovin this story ^^_

_Peya Luna: You just know how to inspire a girl ^^. First, I made sure Shun showed some of her true self during this chapter (evil) Second, thus this chapter being about mating and what not. Your awesome :) Oh and I like to think its Kagome's subconcious thats telling her to get a larger den mwhahaha._

_Pumpkin Maximus: I'm glad last chapter was something original. I havent either and glad it came to me ^^_

_Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf: Geez took me forever to type that name correctly lol. And I love Ginta ^^._

_Gintawolf: I totally understand, i usually dont like reading stories unless their complete just because I'm so impatient ^^ Im glad this is your exception and you like it so far._


	10. Acception

There were days where Kagome hated Kouga. In her mind she would call him every horrible name she could think of. Her eye brow would twitched as her fingers would clench and all she wanted to do was slam her fist into that smug smile of his. Or slap him for using that demanding tone he used like he was superior then her. Like he was some big time hot shot and she was the lucky one. That idiot.

"C'mon Kagome, its just a stupid outfit," He folded his arms as he leaned back on his heels. A stance that screamed he was superior then her. Her anger spiked.

"Then why don't you just let me wear it?" He was huffing again as though _she_ was the foolish one.

"Well I don't like it,"

"Well I do! And I'm going to wear it!" She was red now with anger as she gritted her teeth. She spun on her heel, leaving Kouga behind. She wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the day. At dinner, she complete ignored any words spoken to her by him. With her clenched jaw and upturned nose, she would turn away from him. Refusing anything he said.

That's when she found the dead bird the next morning.

She hadn't allowed him to sleep near her so he had to sleep in one of the other rooms. So when she woke up to find a carcass that once was a bird. Just like the beginning of when Kouga was courting her. She knew he brought it in. So she left the room with her head high, ignoring Kouga. The next morning was a dead animal again. But she ignored him and he left another dead animal. Three days had passed yet not one word had between the two.

"Fine, you can keep wearing it. If it makes you happy," He said frowning. She grinned at him, victoriously.

"But why do you want to wear it so bad?" She stopped, blinking as the words processed. Its not like she liked the miko garbs. Actually, she only wore them when Inuyasha told her she should. That she was different from Kikyo to him so she should wear them. That she should take pride in being a powerful priestess. So she did, even if she never really liked them.

"It's like you don't want to fully be apart of the pack," He was scratching the back of his head, not looking in her eye.

"It's like you don't accept us," His words were a struck her like a punch to her gut. She wasn't allowing herself to let go with this one last thing that connected her to Inuyasha. And she knew it hurt Kouga.

* * *

><p>"Don't think its because of you," She growled as she re emerged from the den. After her epiphany, she turned around and changed into the fur pelts that Kouga had provided. Her arms crossed as she felt Kouga's eyes burn into her. She glared at him before looking away, her cheeks burning. But before she did, she caught sight of him smiling, his tanned cheeks rising as his eyes crinkled in amusement. It made her feel a little better.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I went hiking now completely sore from head to toe. I dont even know how my left arm got sore when I'm right handed... Plus I'm super excited its fall. It means I can wear scarves and eat Cosco pumpkin pie :D<em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha_

_Reviewers!_

_Kate: ^^_

_Pumkin Maximus: Aww throttling Inuyasha just for Kagome. Your so sweet ^^. Its not like I dont like Inuyasha, I just like Kouga alot better cause he lurrrvvvs Kagome and isnt afraid to say it._

_Tinabug: A really close friend is named tina too :). And the fact that you reviewed twice just makes you even more awesome in my book. I'm glad you like it _

_Peya Luna: I know, its taking Kagome forever to get over all these little things. this (hopefully, I'm pretty sure) is her last insecurity involving Inuyasha. They are finally getting somewhere! I know, I wanted to write somewhere that his tail wags and that was a great spot lol. I can image an overly excited Kouga with his tail wagging in the background._

_Trelweny: I know *sadly kicks a rock* at the beginning, it was all happy and light, then bam! Not so light lol. This chapter is much sweeter (well kind of. just wait till later!) And thanks for reading!_


	11. Kiss

_I'm pretty proud of myself, updating on an actual regular bases. I'm also happy to say that Ashie-loves-hiei-and-kags saw this chapter coming about3 chapters ago... I hate being so predicatable. I do love this chapter though and the ending makes me squeal slightly. Oh and reviews!_

_Peya Luna: pshhh Kouga isnt the type to actually understand women. He's too used to just demanding stuff and expecting people to do it. But thats why he loves Kagome, ne? Cause she wont hahaha _

_DogDemoness108: I hate that I had to kill off Shippo but in the end, this is a story of Kagome and Kouga slowly falling in love (or at least Kagome) Putting Shippo into the mix would have been like so many KagomeXKouga stories of her running of with Shippo after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyou. And its important to show her life is changing and that life isnt all happy ever after. That make sense?_

_Xsetmefree: Dont worry bout it, I'm just glad you do review lol and to be so dramatic as to die. And to tell you the truth, lots of these little ideas come while I'm at work, so I have little bits of receit paper in my room of this story lol. And dont even think about why Inuyasha left her! Itll come and I want it to be a suprise! And thank you for reviewing once again :) It keeps me going._

_Trelweny: I'm glad it was finally light. I have this problem of writing and then getting moody then my writing all getting dark lol. Maybe I should change the title of the chapter to wardrobe lol_

_Kate::D_

_Pumkin Maximus: I know, Kagome's one lucky girl lol. And you make me blush, escape from realitly then with this chapter! *throws confetti and smoke*_

* * *

><p>Gossip is not just from modern times, Kagome soon learned. People talked, their tongues spilling unsaid words and secrets. Gossip seemed to spread although slower for demons for some odd reason. But one thing that spread was Kouga courting a human as a mate. Though no one dared challenge Kouga for the miko(making Kagome wonder what happened to all the men chasing after her), Kagome knew sooner or later, someone would challenge her. But there would be no battle. No words of hatred spewed. No, it was a subtle war that only Kouga could choose the winner.<p>

"Kouga!" A sweet high pitched voice called as the day was winding down. Kagome had left her den with a smile at the approaching Kouga, only to hear the voice. That familiar annoying, shrill voice that made her slightly cringe. She knew the day would come when _she_ would arrive. Her grass green eyes were wide as her smile was large.

"Hey Ayame," Kouga smiled and waved at Ayame, who was making her way towards him. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she frowned.

Kagome knew nothing of their relationship for the past 5 years. Nor had she ever asked or Kouga ever tell. She never deemed it important. Kagome slightly regretted it at this point.

"What was that suppose to mean, _Hey Ayame_? And whats with that smile, flirty with her right in front of me," Kagome mumbling to herself as she glared at the two wolf demons, having a rather nice chat.

"She's back, huh," Kagome turned to the cross armed Shun, who's eyes narrowed at the sight. But her lip was twitching, a dead give away that she had heard Kagome ranting to herself. Kagome ignored that lip twitch.

"Why is she here?"

"She comes around this time a year, every year. Ya know?" Shun wiggled her eyebrows with a leer while Kagome caught the hint. Mating season. Shun glanced back at the bouncing Ayame before her eyes narrowed.

" Say's to check up on the pack, but its really to try to talk Kouga into mating with her." At her words, Kagome frowned. She had never felt threatened, not even by Shun, but now was aching inside her chest. Almost as though Ayame could take him. Ayame would stay the night that night, talking to Kouga for most of the meal, cutting off what ever Kagome would say.

"And the eastern pack is relentless," Ayame said with a loud sigh, her hand holding her chin. Kouga turned towards the quiet Kagome who seemed entranced with her finger nails.

"And what about you? What did you do today," Kagome straightened her back with a smile, ready to talk about the meaningless things she felt to tell him, just because she could.

"Oh, well… Nothing really great. ." Ayame's voice overshadowed Kagome ending what ever else she had to say.

"Yeah, well the Elder," The rest of the night consisted like that. But Kouga didn't notice so Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything, even if it caused her to bite her cheek and clench her fist.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagome woke up before Kouga. Her head rolled over to see the sleeping figure, his mouth slightly open. He drooled in his sleep, something she really didn't expect. She smiled. She was so thankful for him, for all he had done, all the trust and faith he had put in her. She silently left the den and went for where she knew Masuyo would be.<p>

"Masuyo?" The sun was not even reaching the horizon but the wolf demon was still awake. She smiled up at Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" Her soft voice cooled her unease but she couldn't help but still havethe hesitation in her words.

"I want to give Kouga something but I really don't know what he would like," Masuyo smiled knowingly before leaning forward.

"Oh? For no reason what so ever?"

"Er, no. Nope, no reason." Her cheeks were burning and she saw Masuyo's smirked.

"It has nothing to do with a certain women that has came recently?" Her lips pressed in a firm line as the red only grew deeper in her cheeks. Masuyo continued.

"The only thing I can really think of is. . . " She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. The blush seemed to have became permanent on her skin.

"It probably would be best for the pack to all see you present the gift, ne?" With a wink, Masuyo scampered off. Kagome thought all the blood in her head would leak out of her ears.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to just take that?" A snarl said behind Kagome as she watched Ayame drag Kouga away for God knows what. Something about Ayame showing him something. When Ayame mentioned this to Kagome, with a smirk, she felt her eyebrow twitch. With a frown, Kagome turned to Shun, who seemed to be growling and showing Kagome her teeth like a threatened animal.<p>

"I don't know what your talking about?" Kagome was not in the mood.

"Please, your just going to let her walk all over you?" Kagome bit her lip, holding back a rude remark back at her.

"I thought you were stronger then that, I submitted to you because I believed that! Now your just giving up so easily?" She could feel the words cut at her, knowing Shun said these things because she wanted Kagome to win, because she cared.

"I cant believe you would give up so easily!" At that, she turned and stormed away from Kagome. Not even a demon though could see the slight up turn in her lips or glint in her eye. Kagome wasn't one to give up.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?" Kouga called to her as she stared blankly at the fire. Ayame had scooted closer to Kouga, barely letting air between them. She glanced at Kagome to see why Kouga called her name before jumping back into the story of her doing something utterly amazing. But Kouga didn't notice. His intended mate couldn't focus, she had been like this all day. He waved a hand in front of her face and received no response. He made a show of placing his large palm on her lower back, inching its way closer to a spot where she never allowed him to touch.<p>

"She's fine, Kouga. Now like I was saying," Ayame smiled and leaned closer, her eyes fluttering.

"Kouga," Her words were hesitant and quiet causing him to turn. She opened her mouth to speak but decided not to and smiled at him. Her calloused hands raised and tenderly placed themselves on each side of his cheeks before pulling him slowly to her. His eyes widened as her lips brushed against his own in uncertainty before again pressing themselves to his firmly.A kiss of innocence, a soft affection before she pulled away with soft eyes.

The first time she kissed him.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything," She turned back to the fire, not noticing the silence that filled the room or the dazed wolf demon besides her.

The next day Ayame left back to her own pack.

* * *

><p><em>MWAHAHAHAHA Take that Ayame! Ok now... -Insert witty line that causes you to want to write a review-<em>


	12. Promise

_Sorry i was slightly late. Life and all. Plus my job, which is going good._

_ I was surprised on how people felt about Ayame. I'm glad Im not the only one thats slightly irritated by her lol_

_ Also I spent like a whole day, making apple sause. Yep I have like 6 jars of apple sause in my cabnit. So a jar of home made apple sause for those who review! Take that to authors that give out cookies! mwahahaha! Alright go ahead and start reading._

_My amazing reviewers :)_

_Setmefree: Is it so bad that I hate ayame too? lol something bout her, I cant even read any fanfics with ayame and Kouga. Im a KxK kind of girl. And I know that last line always gets me giggling. I cant see Kagome getting possesive, maybe angry but never mean towards the girl or anything. I mean look at Kikyou and Inuyasha; she still saved Kikyous life! I cant stand girls like that either though, that just dont understand that they should back off. But hey, this would be a boring story without some rivals :)_

_Pumpkin Maximus: I love that your still enjoying the story and reviewing so much! _

_Iluvbatman: Yay new reviewer! Dont get me wrong, while watchign the anime I love InuxKag. But always will have a special spot just for Kouga ^^ And you make me blush and slightly squeal. Not live up to others *blush brightly* There's so really good KxK, try the ones in the favorites, I'm sure you'll like them._

_Peya Luna: and you gotta love Shun! She's as bad as Ayame yet is smart enough to actually know when to give up (I mean cmon Ayame, what I say it was 5 years since Naraku's defeat? You think he would really give in?) The bad part is she would probably would have came back next year too... lol_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha._

_p.s. Sorry its so short! but let it discourage you from reviewing! I squeal everytime I check on my phone at work._

* * *

><p>The caves were small and had no vacuums.<p>

They ate with their hands, meat and other foods smeared upon their face.

They talked with their mouths full, laughing loudly and spewing chewed food.

They bathed not as regularly as she hoped, if ever.

But she staid.

Because every day that passed, the knot of guilt that laid at the bottom of her belly started to uncoil. The regret she once had for leaving, had finally dissipated. She was done asking herself if this was the right idea. She was done asking if she should have waited for Inuyasha a little longer. Yes, she still loved Inuyasha, but slowly she was moving on.

She wanted to live again.

She wanted to love and be happy all the time. She wanted to be with friends and have jokes that they only understood. She wanted to hold Kouga's hand and kiss his cheek every morning. She wanted to live again. And because of Kouga's promise she actually believed she could.

"I promise I'll never leave you Kagome," He whispered in her ear, causing a shiver down her spine. He tugged her tighter to his chest as they laid on their bedding. With the silence, she could hear the steadiness of his heart beat. He hadn't forced her to make love with him yet, nor do anything she didn't want to. But she wanted to kiss him.

So she did.

His lips were soft and warm under her pressure. She loved to hear the words he provided to her each and everyday.

The promise he would never break.


	13. Mate

_Its been a while! I have a good excuse though. First, I was reading over my chapter and decided, 'hey this is kind of stupid,' so i ereased it and started from scratch *wide grin*. So this isnt even close to what it was before. But the end is the same though... Second, I got sick with a cold and had to work so I placed myself into a nyquil enduced coma. I woke up from it about 5 hours ago lol. And yes, I do feel better. Hope everyone is enjoying their apple sause and enjoy this newest chapter._

_Warning: This chapter had bad puns that probably make me only laugh and horrible attemps at humor. Believe me, I am funny. Just not in writing. Rating has been changed to T, because this chapter is about sex and seduction. Yeah._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>Kagome had found herself into a predicament she had never been in. Since as long as she had known, she had been chased, never the chaser. Inuyasha was the odd expectation since neither really did the chasing. But as she laid wide awake one night, her back against his chest, she felt a growing need.<p>

A need for more.

When he left in the morning, his lips brushing her own, she felt a growing need to pull him back by his chest plate and kiss him senseless.

And she was no idiot of what it meant.

She wanted him to kiss her without holding back, to slid his hand across her skin, to hear his ridged breath against her neck. A blush blossomed as she tried to locked those thoughts away.

She was, at first, so happy he was taking things slow, letting her fully heal.

But if he didn't touch her soon, she'll probably molest him.

But why she still went to Shun for advise, she didn't know. Yet with her blunt words and sharp tongue, she was tugged to her like a meteor sucked into the sun to disintegrate.

"So in other words," Shun raised an eyebrow, clearing enjoying torturing Kagome.

"You want to seduce Kouga"

"Well, yes," Shun snorted before leaning back against a bare tree and crossing her arms.

"Just lay naked on your bedding. He'll understand," Kagome really, _really_, didn't understand why she ever asked Shun for advise. She should have known she was on her own. Masuyo drove her fist on top of Shun's skull with a scowl.

"Foolish runt," Shun glared at Masuyo but didn't say anything. Masuyo sat besides Kagome with a smile.

"Ah the ways of courting," She sighed, her eyes glazing over in memory.

"The careful words with hidden meaning, the secret glances, the quiet seduction," Masuyo grinned at Kagome, who didn't understand why there was no secrets in the pack. And they felt no remorse for prying into others lives. Even if it was their sex life.

"I will help you with seducing the alpha. Its not the first time a women had to act like she was being chased when really she was chasing." With a wink, Kagome knew she was doomed.

* * *

><p>"First is words. Don't be afraid for him to understand the double meaning," With Masuya's encouraging words, Kagome didn't feel so innocent.<p>

"Kouga, could you pass the meat?" Kouga did as she asked. Kagome frowned. Masuya leaned towards Kagome with a smile. She voice lowered so only Kagome could hear

"Try giving him a seductive look. Watch," Masuya leaned towards Ginta, a hand barely tracing his knee. With her chin lowered, she looked through her lashes at him before biting her lip. Ginta blinked.

"Ginta, I don't feel so good," One finger slid over his knee and towards his thigh. Before Kagome could even blink, he had thrown her other his shoulder, stating Masuya was sick. Kagome nodded, now understanding. Lowering her chin and batting her eyelashes she turned towards Kouga.

"Kouga, I would like some meat," He only glanced at her and asked her if something was bothering her eye. She tilted her head and fluttered her eyelashes some more. Maybe she wasn't doing enough eye fluttering?

"No, I'm fine," She then remembered how Masuya got Ginta alone. She straightened, before turning her head in what she thought was a sexy look.

"I mean, I'm sick," Kouga nodded before grabbing for more food.

"You better head back to the den then, I'll meet up later," Kagome could hear her Shun's high pitched laughter as she excited the room in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Ok so that failed," Masuya frowned and scratched her chin. Kagome sighed as she sweeped out the gathering dust in her den.<p>

"I got it!" Kagome turned to her, weary of any other plans.

"Oh no, I'll handle this myself." With that, she knew she would have to be alittle less obvious. At least it would be in their own den and not so blatantly obvious to everyone in the pack. No she would just have to tell him.

* * *

><p>Her brushed off the snow that accumulated on his shoulders as he entered the den. He wasn't at dinner tonight. She bit her lip after he pulled away from a kiss.<p>

"Kouga," He turned towards her as she hesitantly took a step. But she knew she shouldn't worry.

"I want. . ." She pressed her lips into a line as she cheeks flushed.

"Kagome?"

"Kouga, I want you!" She wanted to stomp her foot like a child as she huffed loudly.

"I'm tired of you being so nice. Maybe I want you to kiss me and not let go after a second. Just stop being so nice and considerate. What happened to the real Kouga?" She gasped for breath between her rant and glared at the stunned Kouga.

"You know Kouga? Man with a pony tail and cocky smile that proclaimed me to be his women and yet now doesn't even touch me. You don't even try anymore," She growled before turning away from him, realizing her anger got the best of her. Her cheeks were crimson even if she was a bit pleased with herself.

"I didn't. . ." He glared at the wall before whispering angry words to himself.

"I didn't want to push you. You didn't seem ready," He growled and tugged at his ponytail.

"Kagome is that what you really want?" He turned towards her, but seemed still hesitant.

She was done being the damsel in distress, the weak one waiting for him to make the move, the submissive one. She pushed him to the wall, even though she knew she could never force him to do anything. But he complied and back to it. She pressed her hands to his shoulders, holding him back with a smile. Her lips landed on his. That night, he made her his mate.

* * *

><p>Reviewers!<p>

Pumkin Maximus: Cause, we have a apple tree and its now Fall so its was time to pick them ^^. Plus I love apple sause and its kind of fun to make. Try it sometime, but I recommend buying a peeling/coreer/slicer machine though lol. And I feel like it took a while for this to build up but I'm glad I did because if it happened to quick it wouldnt be fun :)

Kate: I think it was last chapter but I missed your review and happy your still reading :)

Setmefree: I'm glad you squeal like me while reading this. Sometimes I figure Im just a dork but I'm not the only one out there! And dont get me wrong, I think Kikyou can me a bit misunderstood, but sadly I cant tell you :) And I'm glad you like applesause. And the greast part is this is like adult applesause lol cause it has slight apple chunks and its great when you warm it up ^^.

Peya luna: Ahh yes, I do love my title now lol.

Em: New reviewer! I feel whenever people tell me it's their first time reading a KxK fic, i feel special ^^. And I slightly squeal. And I like Sess/Kag too except now it feels like alot of overused plot lines and not enough that stay in character. But if you know any great ones, I'm always up to hear of great stories. And for your question... You have to wait... mwahahah. And I love how you assume he will... And Just wait! you'll find out soon enough! And not gonna lie, I love the thought of writing about Kouga and them having pups ^^. And I am still amazed about how people feel about Ayame which matches my own feelings lol.

* * *

><p>Alright. Tell me your thoughts! And just cause they're mated now, doesnt mean its over!<p> 


	14. Question

_I'm skipping reviews this time, just cause I didnt have a lot of time to post this. Sorry for the (very) late update, buut I did put up two new one-shots. I'm working on different pairings with Kagome ^^ Its fun. Got any suggestions?_

_Thank you reviewers :) I really appreciate you taking the time to do it._

_Yuka is the only friend of Kagome's in present time that I actually remember the name. She's probably not really like Shun lol_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha(I really dont think I need to constantly repeat this...)_

* * *

><p>Kagome was pretty sure Yuka, her friend in her present time, was an reincarnation of Shun.<p>

The fact that neither actually understood the word, tact, made that hit home for her. Shun was the friend who would say what was on everyone's mind but was the only one stupid enough to say it.

She was the devils advocate in the pack.

So after explaining where Kagome was from and what she was doing here in her younger years, Shun brought up a question. The question.

"So why are you still here?"

It was the same question that would fester like a puss filled wound. That would sit, raw and slowly infected her blood and traveling throughout her body.

Why was she here? Couldn't the God's bring back Kikyo instead of her? Was this all fate to be left by Inuyasha and fall in love with Kouga?

"I don't know," Kagome said sullenly, clenching at her bow. Shun had invited her to go for a kill that afternoon and she couldn't say no. The sun peaked out making it unusually warm. Snow laid frozen on the forest grounds but the extra bundles of fur helped. She only realized it after she could no longer hear the pack that this was a bad idea. The concept of no sound and just thinking, especially after the question that will rot in her mind, was a bad idea.

"Hey Shun?" Shun was about to turn and tell her to shut up but stopped when seeing Kagome. She turned back, crouching down.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think I'm here?" Shun staid crouched before glancing back at her with a smirk.

"Does it matter?" Kagome smiled before nodding.

"No, I guess not,"

* * *

><p>After Inuyasha had left, there was one thing that plagued her. One question, out of many, that sat and festers over time. Why was she here? Why was she in this time? A frozen breath escaped her as she rubbed at her arms. She sat besides the fire that licked at her numb finger tips. Shun was growling and randomly throwing rocks at Taro, who was trying to ignore her. It reminded Kagome a bit like a 4 year old tugging at their crushes hair. Masuyo was leaning against Ginta, rubbing her belly with a smile. The pack was peaceful and for once quiet.<p>

"Kagome!" Her lips lifted but didn't look back at the voice, knowing Kouga was just being enthusiastic. His once, smug and cool attitude seemed to have evaporated once he actually won her over.

Now he was a dork.

That question had plagued her for so long yet as she turned and faced the smug looking wolf behind her, she really didn't mind. Maybe the Gods had pity for her. Maybe there was no big plan or grand scheme. Maybe they just wanted her happy.

"Hey," The wolf came and sat by her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. Acting like he didn't just act like a dog, whose owner just came home and it almost pissed itself in excitement.

"How was hunting?" She smiled at the tanned cheeks with pink intermixed. It must be chilly if Kouga was feeling it. He burrowed his nose in her throat and she winced at his cold nose.

"I'm sore, but it was nice. I need to do it more often," He held his tongue, knowing if he mentioned he wanted a family and it wouldn't safe, she would probably snap at him.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why am I here? In this time?" She asked, not expecting an answer just like how she didn't expect an answer from Sango and before that Inuyasha. But one wolf demon gave her a good answer, maybe he'll give even more. The wolf laughed, a laugh coming deep from his belly.

"For me, of course! For this pack," Her frown would have made him think she was unhappy, but the fact that she had adorable blush on her cheeks made him grin. He wanted to pounce on her and squeeze her. And he was never one to deny himself anything.

"Kouga!" She berated him, but he only grinned at her, nuzzling her neck. His voice vibrated against her as he spoke softly. So softly, she barely heard him.

"There is no one else, Kagome. Only you,"


	15. Surprise

_Its been a while, :) Thanks for being patient. But when christmas comes around and you work retail, you dont have a life anymore lol. Dont even get me started on blackfriday._

_Also I wanted to tell who ever wrote the review about a apple butter recipe, thank you so much :)_

_Thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoy this newest chapter!_

_And to who reviewed about the ending, I have about three chapters left, sadly enough. _

* * *

><p>"I'll be back soon, I promise," He planted a kiss on her lips.<p>

"I know, Kouga,"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," He nuzzled into her neck, not unwinding his arms from her waist, just yet.

"I'm sure, Kouga,"

"Don't run off at night, its still cold out,"

"Kouga-"

"And don't go hunting alone again," She was pretty sure, he was burrowing into her skin as though to live inside her. Never to leave. He kissed her again and started to tug her back into the den again.

"Kouga!" Her yell was muffled by his lips.

"Yes, mate?" He untangled himself from her, only holding her hands inside his.

"Your going be late," He smirked at her, his eyes warming as he tugged her again towards their den. His eyes were feral as he growled at her.

"They can wait," She didn't fight as much at his tugging, even if he was going to be late for seeing the elders.

* * *

><p>She was sick. And Kagome hated being sick. She felt useless and couldn't do anything, making her rather frustrated. Her stomach lurched every time she took a step too quickly or turned. Her stupid stomach was wanting to bubble up her breakfast but she was stronger then that. And irritated.<p>

"Kagome?" She turned her slightly green face to Shun. She was frowning at her. Kagome glared at her, wanting to snap at her.

"You ok?" She sighed, trying to release all her anger, it wasn't Shun's fault if Kagome was sick.

"Yeah, I'm just slightly sick." Shun raised an eye brow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my stomach was been bothering me," Shun leaned forward, her nostrils flaring before smirking. She turned abruptly and left, making Kagome slightly peeved. The day slowly paced and her stomach settled. It was mid day when Masuyo made her way towards Kagome, who was carrying a jug a water towards her cave.

"Let me get that," She softly spoke, easily lifting the water from Kagome. She smiled gratefully before wiping at her forehead.

"Thanks, I don't know why it seems harder today just carrying water." Masuyo smiled knowingly.

"I understand," Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Masuyo copied Shun by sniffing around her before silently taking the water to her den. Kagome could feel her eyebrow twitching.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Masuyo?" Ginta smiled at his wife, yet not understanding why she was meeting him at the forest edge. His forehead was slicked with sweat and feet ached from the long run. She pulled him close before glancing around.<p>

"Has Kouga returned?" Ginta shrugged.

"Probably," A howl was heard. It was a howl of triumph. Ginta's eyes bulged from his eyes.

"Was that Kouga?"

"He must of found out as well," Masuyo smiled widely before hugging Ginta.

* * *

><p>She sat sluggishly on their bedding, rubbing at her eyes. She didn't understand why she was so tired.<p>

"Kagome?" Kouga stood in the entry way of their room, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kouga," his name came out as a breath, causing him to step closer. She grinned at him, standing to hug him. His absence for the past two weeks had been hard, it didn't help that she was sick. She hesitated though, pulling back.

"No, I think I'm sick so don't get close. You might get it as well," His lifted his nose and sniffed the air. His nostrils twitched before he sucked in a lungful of air.

"Kagome, your not sick…" But she stopped him

"Really Kouga, don't come closer," His took a deep breath before freezing. His body became ridged as his eyes widened.

"Kagome. . ." With that he grinned. A large, toothy, ear to ear grin. Sprinting across the room, he jumped at Kagome, only to hold her. His face buried itself into her stomach, grasping her sides.

"Kouga, what are you doing?" She could feel his breath on her skin, causing her stomach to fill with butterflies. She didn't think that feeling would ever go away. He mumbled something into her stomach.

"What?" He glanced up with that same grin before dragging her out of the den. Now it was irritating her. All day long the pack was doing this.

Shun, Masuyo, now Kouga!

"Just tell me what's wrong Kouga!" She shrieked when finally set outside. Usually, he would fight back but tonight he howled. Something deep inside of his chest, something that was filled with love and success and triumph. He turned to her, still grinning.

"Your pregnant with our first born," He howled again. Her jaw almost unhinged itself.

"Pregnant?"

"One of many, Kagome," He fell to his knees, placing his face in her stomach, where their child laid.

"B-But I'm so young," Her voice was so light he almost didn't hear it. She knew the time would come when Kouga would want to start their family, and she had no objection to that, yet for it to really happen is something different.

"I'm pregnant," He turned his head up to stare at her as she took it all in. He pulled away, staying kneeled below her. A hand fell to her belly and she found herself smiling. Warmth blossomed in her chest as she looked at Kouga, proudly smiling.

"You don't care that they wont be full blooded demons?"

"Why would I? They will be strong," He, then, kissed away the doubt that plagued her mind.


	16. Forever

_Its short, but I still hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all that reviewed for that reviewed for the last one. Do you wanna hear more about prego kagome? I've been kind of baby crazy. It feels like in my town and friends, theres a lot more babies all the sudden. Something must be in the water XD_

_Please review :)_

_Disclaimer: Nope, dont own._

* * *

><p>Sometimes Kagome couldn't sleep.<p>

She would lay on her back, staring at her den's ceiling, watching shadows filter across, eyes exhausted yet was unable to stop her mind. Although having Kouga help immensely, there were nights where her mind would wander. It was nights where her body had finally slowed or found themselves thinking of Sango and Miroku and their children. Sango must have already given birth, how was she? Was she pregnant again?

How long exactly was she gone for? Months? Years?

It no longer mattered to her, yet every second counted for them. They were aging and yet she was stuck. How, even if she ends up living until her original time, she may never stop and have to watch her own brother die of old age.

"I hate it Kouga. This stupid jewel started it all," For what Kagome guessed, the jewel was keeping her alive since she had 500 years until she was born. She was the protector and maybe if she had staid in the present she wouldn't be cursed with her extended, maybe even never ending life.

"Do you really?"

"Its caused so much pain and now I'm stuck with it," It was only when they laid their heads on the soft bedding did she open her heart with her worries.

"But if there was no jewel I would have never met you, even in the future. Now we have forever," He whispered next to her ear, causing her to curl into him. It was kind of romantic, if you thought about it, to have forever with the one you love.

"Ok, so its not so bad," He nuzzled into her hair with a laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Im not going to lie, the muse song neutron star collision, also off the eclipse sound track did have a small playing through this chapter. And although I really dont care for twilight series, that thought, of being with the one you love forever, is so beautiful. I find myself almost wishing to find that ^^ God Im a hopeless romantic.<em>

_And yes, I do have a slight obsession with Muse. :)_


	17. Pregnancy

_Yes new chapter! _

_This is for all the pregant ladies out there ;)_

_Unfortantly the end is coming soon. Its kind of depressing me since I love this story so much. _

_Disclaimer: Its been like, what, 17 chapters. Nothing has changed, I do not own Inuyasha._

_Warning: Pregancy woes and cavity sweet ending. Better brush your teeth ;D God Im a dork_

* * *

><p>Kagome realized rather quickly she hated being pregnant.<p>

"I'm never doing this again," And it seemed like she made that statement everyday. Kouga, at first, face twisted in horror, then slowly melting into amusement.

There were days where she could smell the fresh cooked meat that her husband just killed and would want to vomit.

She had to pee, a lot. Like her bladder had become the size of a peanut.

She could barely carry a jug of water before panting out of breath. Then when she climbed into bed, exhausted beyond all belief, the kid would move. And not just move, but felt like it was bouncing with energy.

Then her pack would come to her and touch her belly as though she was a magic lamb that would give wishes, mostly women wanting a child themselves.

"Hey babe, how you feeling?" Kouga had become more hesitant after dealing with her snapping at him. She sighed, a hand laying on her risen belly. Another thing she hated, she couldn't sleep on her stomach anymore.

"Tired," Her eyes were closed but she felt the bedding move as he came to lay besides her. A thick hand came to lay on top of her own and a kiss laid on her belly. She laughed. It felt like popcorn popping inside her. His laugh rumbled in his chest as he felt it. The baby seemed to like Kouga if the movement was any clue to that.

Kouga cleared his voice before lowering his face closer, his features set in a serious way.

"Hello," She raised an eyebrow.

"I am your father,"

"Kouga. . ." He looked up. She snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to the baby," He gave her a pointed look for interrupting him before continuing.

"Now, hurry up and come out,"

"Kouga, it doesn't work that way,"

"Shhh," He put a finger to his lip before turning back to her belly. Then his voice lowered so that she can barely hear the vulnerability in it.

"I cant wait to hold you, child," She smiled warmly and remembered why she loved being pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>Kate: ;D<em>

_Setmefree:Unfortantly I am not do a chapter with Miroku and Sango :(. I got no inspiration for that. Maybe Ill do a eploge (eploge? God I cant spell) and have them in it. And sadly we are getting close to Inuyasha! I saved it for my very last chapter; I hate to destroy it for you lol._

_Pumpkin:*HIGH FIVE!* Yay to muse lovers! Ill think of making a chapter with Sango and Miroku, most likely in the eploge._

_HeartU: Thanks for reviewing :) You totally saw through this chapter, before you even read it. I did have this wrote up before your review and so when I saw yours I laughed :D. Sadly no fight, but it goes from silly to a sweet last sentence. I hope I didnt keep you waiting too long._


	18. Love

_Alright, after this is the last chapter. Yep. _

_This chapter is gonna be fluff. But the last few has as well ^^_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Kate: Thanks again for the review, but unfortantly I had chosen the name since the very beginning. I do think thats a beautiful name but that also might have been better if she had Inuyasha's child. Naming a child after your ex husband's mom, who you never met, is kind of akward. I apprecate the idea though :)_

_HeartU: Thanks :)_

_Pumpkin maximus:I just love writing Kouga ^^. He's probably too mooshy and probably OOC but its a fanfic. Thanks for the review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just like to make Kouga into a romatic fool ^^_

* * *

><p>His claw hand hesitantly landed on her lower stomach, feeling for the growing being inside her. He had been doing this since they realized she was pregnant with their first. Like he would actually hurt her with his claws, yet couldn't help but feel. Now she was many months along and so long ago since they mated.<p>

Yet it felt like she had just found out she was pregnant, as though she just mated with Kouga, as though she had just realized she was in love with Kouga.

And yet it was already spring and she was already expecting a summer baby.

"I like Souta if it's a boy," He was nuzzling at her throat, rubbing her rounded belly.

"It will be a girl," She frowned over her shoulder as he smirked, still burrowed into her neck and hair.

"How do you know?"

"I know these things," There was a silence. He was right actually. He knew when she got pregnant, when her morning sickness was ending, when her belly first started to show.

"Smelling it is cheating," He laughed as gently laid her on the grass. Everything had turned green after a healthy dose of rain and called to Kagome to relax in it before she was hobbling around, too pregnant to even move.

He hovered over her before leaning over her stomach, brushing his nose against the raised skin.

"I love you," She whispered, causing his head to jerk up.

His eyes were wide and soft.

And then his lips curled up in a smile so warm, she felt it to her bones. His eyes crinkled at the edges and cheeks rose.

He leaned down and kissed his mate on the lips and she felt it down to her toes. She thought it was odd how he seemed to react like that every time she told him, but still never got tired of it.

Because she felt the same way when he told her he loved her.


	19. The End

_Yeah this is a re-do of the last chapter. I was an idiot for actually up loading the last one. It was odd and weird and no fitting for the story I wrote. Then I got a review. _

_It was honest and straight forward, someone disapointed in my last chapter. For good reason. So, I took it down. and tossed it and started from scratch. Thus this. Hope those out there like this one better :) I do. _

_Plus for those who asked about Miroku and Sango, this goes into that a bit :). _

_Thank you everyone that reviewed again and stuck with this story! Let me know how this ending work, K?_

~Honey beeze

Disclaimer: I dont know Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha never came for her.<p>

Not that Kagome truly minded but he did come to mind every once in a while. But it wasn't painful thinking of him. More like a old friend that you wondered how their lives turned out. She knew he was be running throughout the country, looking for trouble and adventure. Because that side of Inuyasha could never die. He needed to run while she wanted to settle down. Kouga never mentioned her first mate, and when she would let her thoughts wonder, he would bring her back.

Miroku knew.

She didn't know how he knew, but when Kouga and Kagome wandered down to their village, he smiled. A soft smile and that's when she knew, he knew. Sango cried and clutched at Kagome, who cried as well. But Miroku just smiled at her. Sango cooed at Kagome's belly and that's when Kagome knew, that she knew as well. Miroku must have told her. She was happy, she didn't want to explain exactly how she fell in love with the arrogant wolf demon. Because she didn't think she could. They visited each other often and it became a joke between the two husbands who would have more children.

Sango won.

Shun became an aunt of sort towards all of Kagome's and Kouga's children. Something Kagome really didn't want, but that's how things worked out. She taught them how to pull pranks of their parents and was able to hide. She taught them to bully the person they like until they caved. She taught them not give up when in love. But their father also taught them that. Shun mated with Taro, not after a lot of fighting on his part. They had a pup in which was a monster in their pack.

Masuyo and Ginta watched their children often. Masuyo had softened and wilted after she lost their first child. Then their second. They had their first child and only child who was sullen and quiet, living in the shadows. Something Kagome wasn't expecting. Especially when it was the most spoiled child in the whole pack. But underneath all that quiet, there was a devil that became good friends with Shun's.

Kagome wasn't sure what ever happened to Ayame. She never showed up again and never came to try to mate with Kouga again.

Kagome and Kouga gave birth to a girl, to the annoyance of Kagome. They named her Chiharu. Kouga would sneak the child into their room and whisper it stories that warmed Kagome. Kagome visited who ever she wanted, with her mate in tow while carrying what ever child that couldn't walk in his arms. He liked holding the children which Kagome never protested about.

Her mother loved him, her brother adored him, and her grandfather put up with him.

They had to wait until she was born and grew up before making themselves known. They had to watch as Kagome fell into the well and came back crying and laughing and so much in love with Inuyasha. That was the hardest for Kouga. Harder then adjusting to all the changes over the years.

They fought a lot. And they made up a lot. Kagome cried, and laughed, and grew wiser without growing old. Kouga staid arrogant and cocky, yet laughed in the crook of his wife's neck, and spoke softly to their children.

They changed just like everything around them yet staid the same, awkward and clumsy with their love.

* * *

><p><em>TADAAAA! The end! And Kagome pops out many more babies and lived happily ever after. Hope this is better then the last one :) <em>


End file.
